1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new substituted pyrrolidinones, processes for preparing them and the use of these compounds as nootropic agents or as agents for treating cerebral insufficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
The nootropics are a relatively recently recognized class of therapeutic agents which have been described in the literature [B.J.R. Nicolaus, Drug Dev. Res. 2, 463-474 (1982)]as acting on the cerebral cortex and being characterized as having activator, protective, and function restoring effects on nerve cells in distress. Further, according to this reference, the nootropics do not possess sedative or stimulating effects and do not influence behavior, and thus differ substantially from the psychotropic agents.
The literature describes a number of the known nootropic compounds, most notably 1-carbamoyl-methyl-pyrrolidin-2-one (piracetam), 1-(p-methoxybenzoyl)-pyrrolidin-2-one (anirazetam, RO 13-5057) and 1-carbamoylmethyl-4-hydroxy-pyrrolidin-2-one (oxiracetam).